1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tool boxes, and more particularly, to portable tool boxes containing a plurality of nested tool racks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous tool boxes, chests, racks, and the like have been proposed or utilized for carrying different types of tools. Some workers, especially mechanics, require easy and convenient access to large numbers of relatively small tools, such as sets of open end wrenches, box end wrenches, numerous screwdrivers of various types and sizes, various sets of rachet-type socket wrenches, numerous sockets and adaptors used therewith, different types of pliers, cutters, drill bits, etc. ad infinitum. Further, such workers often find it desirable to carry a rather large supply of miscellaneous small parts useful in their work, such as bolts, nuts, washers, screws, fuses, etc., in their tool boxes. Large, expensive tool chests having numerous drawers, trays, and racks therein are commonly utilized in garages and shops. Such tool chests are often supported on casters and can be easily moved about a shop. However, such tool chests are not sufficiently portable to allow a mechanic to carry an adequate supply of tools and parts with him when he is required to perform tasks away from the shop.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a compact tool chest capable of carrying a large number and variety of tools.
Since many workers, especially mechanics, use their own tools in their work, and since loss of tools due to theft is a particularly vexing problem, it is essential that a tool box in which a mechanic keeps his numerous personally owned tools be secure against theft of tools stored therein.
It is therefore another object of the invention to provide a compact tool box capable of carrying a large number and variety of tools, which tool box is easily and securely lockable to prevent theft of tools therein.
The large tool chests, especially those containing many compartments and drawers, mentioned above, are very expensive and are unduly large and bulky.
Accordingly, it is yet another object of the invention to provide a portable tool chest capable of carrying a large number and variety of mechanic's tools, which tool chest is less expensive and smaller in size than prior tool chests having the same tool carrying capacity.
A mechanic, when working on a particular task, often requires the utilization of a large number of different tools in order to accomplish that task. Previous tool boxes having the capacity of containing a large number of tools usually have a nomber of compartments in which large numbers of different tools are stashed or stored, often in a disorderly fashion. In some tool boxes, large numbers of unrelated tools or even related tools are necessarily stacked together due to the relatively small number of suitable drawers, compartments, or trays, so that it is difficult for the mechanic to quickly find precisely the tool needed. This is, of course, the cause of considerable frustration and inefficiency for mechanics. There is a great unmet need for a low cost tool box which is capable of conveniently and quickly displaying all of the tools contained therein and allowing immediate and rapid access to any particular tool when it is needed.
Therefore, it is still another object of the invention to provide a tool box capable of storing a large number and variety of mechanic's tools, which tool box provides convenient and rapid display of and access to any tool or part stored therein.